Golpeada declaración
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Sin duda no iba a olvidar el gran paso que había dado con su tiburón. Kevin x Rev!Edd.


Desde que le vio llegar supo enseguida que aquel encuentro era distinto a los anteriores pues, Kevin nunca había llegado tan sonrojado y mucho menos con la mirada nublada, para su desgracia aún en ese estado, si llevaba altanero la sonrisa que siempre lo dejaba desarmado.

¿Cuando es que ese gesto comenzó a afectarle tanto? ¡Lo había visto sonreír desde que tuvo edad para salir a corretear a la calle con sus amigos!

- _¡Por Dios Eddward!_ \- se retó así mismo en sus pensamientos. - _Concentración._

.

Ya que se encontraron frente a frente percibió entonces aquel aroma que siempre presagiaba que cosas raras le sucederían aunque, la sola presencia de aquel pelirrojo ponía ya en desorden su existencia.

-Saludos Kevin. - afiló su mirada al verlo dar un traspié. -Borracho de nuevo y seguramente Nathan en algún lugar, también lo está.

-No _eshtoy_ borracho. - le sonrió este ladino e ignorando la mitad de la frase del azabache intencionalmente, Edd no tenía necesidad de saber que ir a pedir consejo a su extravagante amigo lo había dejado en ese estado. -Bueno, poquito. - reconoció al final.

-¿Te sucedió algo? - cuestionó Eddward que ante todo era un buen chico y sabía, que si Kevin había bebido solo podía significar que tenía algún problema.

- _Sep_. - se acercó más al azabache que se mantenía recargado en una pared. -Tú me sucediste doble tonto. - lo miró de arriba a bajo, invadiendo su sagrado espacio personal. -Y doble sexy también.

Su aliento dejo embriagado al de mirada cyan pero también, anonadado por las palabras que su no-amigo había soltado a su persona.

Lo observó acercarse lentamente a sus labios e inmóvil por la emoción, no rechazo el contacto.

.

Nadie nunca creería qué quienes se habían odiado tanto, ahora se acercaran de aquella forma.

Las palabras que Nathan le había dicho unas horas atrás y que lo atosigaron hasta su encuentro con Eddward comenzaron entonces a resonar en su cabeza exigiendo reconocimiento.

 _-Nate dice: "sé hombre y besalo, que no te importe el que dirán solo que él no te mate." - el muchacho de que cabello aguamarina, se carcajeo ante sus palabras tirando un poco de su bebida sobre sí. -Dudo que lo haga, él también está en las mismitas querido Kev._

Y es que si, nadie más que Nate podía haber descubierto esas similitudes, en un mar de diferencias que los habían mantenido lejos por mucho tiempo.

.

Se besaron y no de forma tierna pues, la valentía líquida que Kevin había ingerido ahora que llegaba a su objetivo exigía reclamar su victoria de forma completa.

- _Mgh._ \- gimió un tanto ofuscado el azabache, al sentir cómo aquella lengua adulterada saludaba la propia de forma descarada.

Sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que se deslizara hacia el suelo, sino fuera por el de mirada esmeralda que le sostuvo aunque, también se estuviera cayendo.

-¿C-cuánto bebiste? - le pregunto Eddward, jadeante y aferrado a su espalda.

-Lo suficiente para llegar caminando. - le sonrió de nuevo, mientras seguían en esa pose extraña y sin separarse de su cara. -Lo suficiente para tenerte sofocado pececito.

El azabache ante su burla, se removió molesto entre sus brazos haciendo que al final, ambos terminaran en el piso.

-N-no se te olvidara esto, ¿cierto? - lo miro con el ceño fruncido y con todo el peso de Kevin encima suyo.

-Que te quiero, no pero... - cerró los ojos con fuerza. -¡Demonios! Seguro la resaca si querré olvidarla.

Eddward se carcajeo sin sentir pena por él y el pelirrojo lo amo por ello, así como por darle aquel gesto que venía extrañando desde su niñez.

Antes, los antiguos amigos del ahora malhumorado muchacho causaban su risa sin problema y él, aunque embriagado lo había logrado por fin.

Sin duda iba a lidiar con el malestar que se comenzaba a presentar en su cuerpo, solo para no olvidar el gran paso que había dado con su tiburón.

* * *

 _Y así me incorporo a otro fandom de cuál siempre quise ser parte :'v el KevEdd fue mi primera shipp yaoi y por fin puedo aportar algo que me complazca._

 _Este pequeño drabble es dedicado a "Amantium"_ _quien me inspiro y reanimó a cumplir este logro._


End file.
